Dream's Embrace
by Gaurwaith
Summary: A Girl named Milesa has fallen for a man with dark sercrets meant to be kept. She teams up with him to solve a mystery, but she is thrown into a whole new world instead. The secound chapter is completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream's Embrace**

**CHAPTER 1**

The final bell rang, and everyone raced out the glass double doors. I walked slowly with the crowd, I was always the last one the doors. Last day of school and I already feel the boredom of summer vacation weighing on my tense shoulders.

I walked down the street towards my home. I lived alone, my mom died when I was born and my dad raised me till I was 15 then like my mom he went to the big blue sky above. No relatives would take me in, so I got a job to pay for school and rent.

I reached home to see it was rush hour in the diner. I went around back to a steel door and got out my key. I opened the door, and stepped into my room. It is small, about the size of a walk in closet. The room held one small dresser and my bed. There was only one small room off of my bedroom and it is the bathroom.

I laid down my book –bag and grabbed my diner uniform. Putting it on I could hear my boss call out to me.

"Coming, "I called to him.

"Could you be any slower Milesa," my boss said as I walked to the diners back doors.

"Sorry," I said hurrying into the diner to work.

I took orders from people and served them. Memorization is one of my key figures which really help with this job. I have to remember exactly who orders what and serve it to them orderly.

I was serving a man, when a few of my school mates entered the diner.

"Hey look it's diner girl," one of them said laughing.

I said nothing. I've learn to ignore Sara's taunting. The man I was serving must have been new in town, for he had not learned to ignore her taunting.

"Be quite rat and let her serve the costemers," He said without looking behind himself at the girls.

"What did you say," Sara challenged.

"Sir, there is no need to stick up for me. I am use to her taunting," I said.

"Well there is no reason she can not let everyone else enjoy their meal," He said looking at me with deep blue eyes.

I caught my breath as his eyes met mine with a coolness I could not even begin to imagine.

"Hurry up, and serve the customers," my boss yelled at me.

I raced back to the counter and grabbed two plates. I served the people orderly without thinking. My mind just seemed to stay with that man's blue eyes. Who was he?

Rush hour slowed down as people went back to work. Very few came in after 5:00p.m. on thursday.

"I'll let you off early today. You know how thursdays are," my boss said.

"Yes, I know. Thank you," I said hanging up my apron.

I walked out of the diner to find that strange man (that I met earlier) to be watching me with his blue eye's. I've never been an intrest to guys before. Maybe he's a mass murder or something looking for his next victom. Well he can have me, I got nothing to live for anyway. I looked both way's then crossed the street to him.

"You know, you shouldn't walk up to a stranger," he said looking down at me.

"Yes, well I got nothing to live for. Not only that I do some what know you from the diner," I said challenging his words.

"That you do. My name is Taals, I'm a FBI agent looking into the murders of young women," Taals said smiling.

"I've heard of the murders, young women disappear then show up drained of blood and what appears to be a knife wound to their neck," I said.

"Yes, so I'm keeping an eye on commen places where the murderer might go to find his targets," Taals said looking back over at the diner.

"You might want to try Birds of Paradise, that bar doesn't check ID. So many young people go there to get drunk or get drugs," I said turning around to look at the diner.

"I'll do that," he said turning his head to look at me with a sweet smile.

"While your at it I'll keep an eye out for any suspicious characters in the diner," I said reasuring him that someone else was on the look out.

"Ok, it's getting dark so I better Head to that bar. After all night is the best time to get drunk," he said leaving.

I stood there watching him. How did he know which way Birds of Paradise is? He's FBI I guess it's his right to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

My alarm went off startling me awake. I reached down and felt around for the alarm clock. The alarm seased to ring.

"Anyone mysterious go in the diner last night after 6:00," a voice said from the darkness of my room.

"Holy crap," I said jumping out of my skin. I sat up in my bed and waited for my eye's to adjust to the pitch black room. I saw the outline of Taals figure blocking the door.

"No," I said trying to slow down my racing heart. "How did you get in here," I asked

"I have my ways," he chuckled.

"Yes, well do your ways have to scare the piss out of people," I said with anger replacing my fright.

"Not always, you'll get use to me popping in once in awhile to check up on this place," He said. I could feel that he was smiling at me.

I reached out and pulled on the string to the light bulb in the middle of the room. The light filled the room blinding me for a minute. In that minute Taals came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"Don't you have work to get to," he asked.

"Yes," I said getting up. I grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When I walked out of my bathroom dressed in my uniform he was gone. I didn't even hear him open that creeky old door. There is something odd about this FBI agent, he feels inhumen to me. Neah, it's just my imagination acting up. He could have gone out while the water in the sink was runnin.

I opened the door and stepped outside. The sun was peeking over some of the small roof tops, it casted a orangish glow in the sky. I squinted my eye'ss to see more clearly for the sun's glow was beginning to reflect off the the glass windows of the building across the street into my eyes. I walked down a short way and entered the heavy metal door to the kitchen.

"Get your apron on we got our first costemer," my boss said.

I grabbed my apron and put it on. I tied it in the back as I came around the corner. I looked up and was instently mad. Taals sat there smiling politly at me.

"Are you stalking me or something," I said as I walked up to his table.

"Why, yes I would love a cup of coffee. Black with two tsp of sugar please," He said still smiling at me.

I walked away as calm as I could muster at this point. I'm going to strangle him.

"Order up, one cup of black coffee two tsp of sugar," I called back to my boss in the kitchin.

"Here you go," the boss said handing me the cup.

I took it over calmly at sat down the cup in front of Taals. I waited till he had taken a sip and my boss to return to his dutys in the kitchin before I ssat down across from Taals.

"Alright now your really making me mad. What's up," I said.

"I want you to help me catch this murder. Which means I need live bait. You up for the challenge," he said the smile fading from his face.

"Your kidding, right? I can't do that I don't know how to be feminin and dangerous at the same time," I said surprise in my voice.

"No, need to be dangerous, just feminin. I'll take care of him, you just lure him into the open," Taals said resting his chin on his folded up hands.

"Where will you be the entire time I'm in the bar," I asked.

"Watching," was all Taals said. Then he continued while getting up, "See you tonight then."

"Wait a minute," I said. Too late he's already out the door.

At least he could have finished his coffee. Now what? He expects me to be there tonight. After work I'll to go digging in my unpacted bags under my bed to find that dress I saved of my mothers. I hope it'll be in good enough shape to wear tonight.

I stood up and grabed the nearly full cup. Sitting it on the counter I wondered what I've gottin myself into. Hopefully after this job is done I won't have anything back work to worry about. Hey who knows maybe that Taal guy may stay away from here. He gives me the creeps with the way he almost always has a smile plastered to his face.


End file.
